Psycho
"I mayk blud popsikle out uv yu!" Psycho is a killer/gold/silver largo (somehow...) child (he is just over the size of a normal slime as he is only just past half grown), and is Emma's protector and friend. He is not very smart, and cannot spell, but is not easily amazed and is very loyal. He can be hostile, but makes a great friend if you can get that far. He loves popsicles. Please don't meme him TOO much, because, as I said, he is a precious child and too young for the cancer that is memes. Also, due to the fact that he is part silver slime, he can eat any food, which is lucky, because he refuses to eat most slimes. Appearance He is a silver killer slime with gold blood designs and fangs instead of a leech mouth. He has red eye coloring. In SSF (read Abilities for info on SSF), he is about 3 times the size of a gordo, and he pulses back and forth from his normal coloration and the coloration of a normal killer slime Personality He is hostile to people he doesn't know, and can exaggerate about exactly what he will do to someone if they come closer (What he says: "IM GUNA KIL YU!!" What he means: "I might growl, or possibly bite you gently"). Despite this, he is fiercely loyal to all his friends. Backstory His origins are unknown, but it is assumed that he became a killer slime when he was very young. When Emma found him when he was young, too young to destroy ranch tech, he was scared of her. She raised him and now he is fiercely loyal to her. "DUN TALKIN! HAYT INTERVYEWS!" Relations Emma: FREND PROTECT ME. ME PROTECT FREND. AT AL COSTS. Primordia: KIL. AT AL COSTS. MUST KIL!!!!! Squidy: ''Wanted to meet "trashbag". If he continyues being meen to mee... ''(You don't want to know the end of that.) Tf's illegal comment: yu kno daat zis cheracher iz now le memeified becuse of bed speling, write? '' PrimordiaThePrimordial: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! Also you did it wrong. If you pronounce what he wrote, it sounds like it would if it was spelled right. Your comment would be spelled: yue noe that this karacter is now meemifyd becuz of bad speling, rite? Also, he spells that way because, as the infobox says, he has LOW mental capability and only understands the basics of human spelling, like the base sounds of letters, and "th" "sh" and "ch". ''SHHHHHH IT WAS JOKE Abilities Teleport He can teleport himself and one other person. Don't ask why, he can't answer because he doesn't know. It makes him severely tired afterwards, though Destroy Tech He can instantly destroy any tech he touches, and he does have control over this ability. Killer He can communicate with killer slimes, and will not be attacked by them. Large Size He cannot fit in a vacpack. He is just barely too big. Secret Second Form He has a secret second form when he gets mad enough, called P.S.Y.C.H.O. (Pleez Stop Yer Crapy Heking Obyues). In this form, he is basically a stronger boss, and is NOT to be reckoned with. This only really happens if he gets bullied, though, so just attacking him wouldn't cause him to go into this form. But killing him should NOT be on your priorities list, either, as it would cause Emma to go into serious depression, possibly causing her to kill someone. (YEP she cares about Psycho THAT much!) He also cannot go into SSF if below 5/7 health. SSF Moves Health Drain He can paralyze and start draining health of anything that gets near him in SSF. We don't really know if he drinks the victims blood, but we doubt it. He has bitten things with blood before, and he didn't like the taste. He is really mad, so it's possible, but still unlikely. Insane Health and Attack In SSF, he has much higher health and insane amounts of attack, but only slightly higher defense. Mega Feral Stomp He can do the stomp attack that ferals have, but this one is much more powerful and hurts anything touching the ground in a large radius, and basically kills anything underneath him. Bloodstorm If he drains enough health, he will activate this ability. It causes a huge, black/red storm vortex that will send anything flying into the sky, and rip up chunks of ground and slam them into his opponents. Always Destroy Tech He loses control of his destroy tech ability, and will instantly kill/destroy any tech he touches in SSF. Plague Immunity He is immune to the Plague Slime's killer slime curing abilities. Mortuus Guard If he dies in SSF, he reverts to his normal form with enough energy to teleport him and Emma away. He won't leave without her, though, so if you can keep him away from her, you can kill him. Also, if you one shot him he dies, and if you do enough damage with the first hit, he will be too injured to go to SSF. Current Info K/D 0/0 Trivia * He doesn't actually like blood, and will get scared if anyone is bleeding heavily. ** This is because of a day when Emma came home bleeding hard. It terrified him. * He LOVES popsicles, and likes threatening to make blood popsicles out of people. He never actually does, though. ** He will eat fruit if frozen, even frozen whole. Why, we have no idea. * He LOOOOOVVVVESSS SharaX's Music. Especially Simply Silphy. He really loves that song. Gallery Category:PrimordiaThePrimordial's Pages